indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas X. Brennen
' Brennen, Thomas X. ' Appears in Vengeance in Death; (mid November, 2058)Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), pp. 2, 6, 78 Personal Information *'Age:' 42 (see Thomas's YANNI) *'Hair:' Sandy *'Height:' 5 feet, 10 inches (177.8 cm) *'Address:' Luxury Towers Penthouse, New York City, New York *'Relationships:' Eileen Brennen (wife); two sons, one daughter (Maize), ages 9, 8 and 6 *'Occupation:' President and CEO of Brennen Group Description *According to Roarke, he had a fine tenor voice, a good laugh, a good mind, and a longing for family. He said he was fast with his fists, but never went looking for trouble.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 27 Personality *A fair man and a kind-hearted one.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 48 History *From Dublin, Ireland.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 9 *He used to run computer scams in Dublin until twelve years ago when he met his future wife, Eileen, and went straight.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 26 *According to Summerset, he had been an eager young hacker with a love of rebel songs and Guinness.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 31 *He, at one time, provided Roarke with information that allowed Roarke to track down those responsible for the rape, torture, and murder of Marlena.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 86 Homicide Information *First victim in Vengeance in Death: **His hand and both his feet were amputated, his right eye was cut out, and he was disemboweled.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), pp. 13, 14 *Mozart was playing in the room where he was found murdered.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 13 *One arm had been chained with silver links to the bedpost of the lake-sized bed (where most of his body was found).Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 13 *He had been pumped with illegals - enough to keep him conscious without taking the edge off the pain while he was tortured.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 23 *Morris, during the autopsy, found an object about the size of a five-dollar credit in Brennen's stomach. The object was glossy white with a bright green image painted on it; on the other side was an oblong shape that met at one end with crossed lines. A four-leaf clover was one of the images, the other was a fish, a symbol of the Church.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), pp. 46, 51 *Murdered by Liam Calhoun Interesting Facts *He used to be friends with Roarke when he was a young man though Roarke said they hadn't been friends in more than a decade.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 26 *He once suffered a broken tibia.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 45 *When in Dublin, he occasionally visited the Penny Pig.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 49 YANNI *His age is given as forty-two,Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 9 then listed as fifty-two.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 45 (return to section) References Brennen, Thomas X. Brennen, Thomas X. Brennen, Thomas X. Brennen, Thomas X. Brennen, Thomas X.